1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to conference endpoints, and more particularly to a system and method for initializing and conducting a data conference between a plurality of conference endpoints linked by a private or public network.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of audio and video conferencing devices has increased dramatically in recent years. Such devices (collectively denoted herein as “conference endpoints”) facilitate communication between persons or groups of persons situated remotely from each other, and allow companies having geographically dispersed business operations to conduct meetings of persons or groups situated at different offices, thereby obviating the need for expensive and time-consuming business travel.
Often in the course of a conference, participants at a local conference site may find it desirable to transmit relevant data to a remote conferencing site. The term “data” is used herein to denote any information encoded into a form capable of being transmitted electronically over a network. For example, the local conference participant may wish to transmit a document in Microsoft Word format for examination and comment by a remote participant. Alternatively, the local participants may desire to transmit a presentation file comprising a set of slides to the remote conferencing site.
There are a number of commercially available software packages which enable, to varying degrees, integration of data sharing into an ongoing audio or video conference. For example, NetMeeting™, from Microsoft® Corporation, allows video or audio conference participants to collaborate via application sharing, or a shared clipboard or whiteboard. However, these products typically involve complex and lengthy setup and configuration procedures requiring training or a relatively high level of technical sophistication. Users having limited experience may find it difficult to utilize such products, and may thus be dissuaded from using these products.
Another disadvantage of prior art data conferencing software relates to the distribution of security codes. Data sharing in a business setting frequently involves proprietary or otherwise sensitive material. Access to such material must be limited to only authorized conference participants. Often, security codes, such as passwords, are utilized to prevent unauthorized parties from gaining access to a conference involving sensitive material.
To set up a security code-protected conference, the conference organizer may be required to distribute the security code to each of the authorized conference participants. Distribution of the security code may be performed by announcing the security code over a voice communication channel. However, this method requires all participants to note the security code and enter the security code into a conference endpoint via a keypad or similar input device. If a participant mis-enters the security code (which may be likely, particularly if the code consists of a long sequence of randomly generated numbers or characters, or if the participant is unfamiliar with the operation of the conference endpoint) then the participant will not succeed in accessing the conference. Furthermore, announcing the security code over a voice communication channel may compromise the security of the conference since unauthorized parties may overhear the security code.
In view of the above-discussed limitations and disadvantages associated with prior art conference endpoints, there is a need for an improved system and method for initiating and managing a data conference between or among a plurality of conference endpoints. There is a more specific need for a method for securing data conferences which does not require each participant to enter a security code at their corresponding conference endpoint.